Aiko Kono
" Don't mess with me or you'll get hurt."'' - Aiko '' Aiko Kono '''(河野愛子, Kōno aiko) is a S-Class wizard and a demon or a Vampire. She is one of the strongest wizards of the guild but is very distant Appearance Aiko has long silver hair, her eyes are demonic, having red catlike pupils. Her expressions are stern, serious, and sometimes cocky. Her vampire fangs but she can hide it. She has bigger breasts and hips, and she is slightly tall. Her red guild mark is located on left leg, she wears a green button-up jacket over a white button-up shirt, she also wears a plaid skirt, long dark socks and maroon shoes. She also wears a necklace with a chain which is connected to a cross with a red gem in the middle. Personality Aiko is a very stern, serious and very cocky. For one she never ever smiles, she only smiles or smirks when she is evil or thinking of something mischevious. Aiko does tend to stay out of things, though she does love to see people fight. She does have trouble with boys since they sometimes fall for her thanks to her charm, though she doesn't like the attention. She has never fell in love, she has never planned too. History Aiko was born to her parents who she doesn't know, she had been kidnapped when she was 6 years old and taken to The Tower of Heaven. She met Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes though she never became friends with them. When the tower of Heaven was destroyed, Aiko was able to escaped and a few years later found Fairy Tail. She re-met Erza and soon the other Fairy Tail Members. She was very distant with the members of the guild and would stay in the back. For some reason she grew a liking for Laxus but kept her feelings to herself. As she grew older, she became ever so distant. Aiko could be seen at the bar drinking along with Cana, she has quite an issue with some people and they get on her nerves alot. When the Grand Magic Games arrived she was one of the one's who participated. One day while she was on a mission, she had something taken out of her, her counterpart which lasted for quite a while before the curse was lifted from her. Magic/Abilites '''Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over is an advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. Demon Soul (鬼·ソウル Oni Sōru) is a Caster Type Magic and a form of Take Over. This particular form of Take Over is strange in its own way being that it manifests from the Aiko's subconsious thoughts and hidden desires. As this magic drains a large amount Eternano, only 3% will survive after it's use. The 1% who are lucky have the ability to use this magic on several occasions. Additionally, because of the heavy strain, Aiko can be commatised, lose her ability to use Eternano, or face eternal slumber. Vampire '(Kyūketsuki,吸血鬼): Aiko is half Vampire, though she isn't dead. Since her father was a vampire it ran through her family that's why she was born with blood red eyes. She needs to suck people's blood daily only way for her to live. Though she is able to resist sucking people's blood. *'Super Speed: Aiko is able to run super fast and use fast attacks. *'Super Strength:' Aiko is able to lift heavy things including some objects. Her punches are also very powerful including her kicks. *'Charm:' Aiko has irresistable charm which lowers people's guard so she can suck their blood. Though she doesn't like the attention. Quotes " You better get your ass away from me before it get's kicked!" ''- Aiko warning someone to get away.'' " You know I don't think you would want to see me when I'm angry. " ''- Aiko to anyone'' " I'm so sorry but I can't help it sometimes." ''- Other Aiko to Laxus'' " Impossible, How did you beat me!"'' - Aiko to Mira'' Trivia *Auko's appearance is Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said character, for all their hard work. *She is voiced by Alexis Tipton (English) and Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Gallery Aiko getting her other side removed.jpg|Aiko getting changed into her other side. Aiko 1.jpg|Aiko Outfit 2 Aiko 2.jpg Aiko 3.jpg Aiko Angry.jpg|Aiko Angry Aiko Blushing.jpg|Aiko Form 2 Aiko Calm.jpg Aiko Form 2.jpg|Aiko Other form Blushing Aiko Happy.jpg Aiko Red eye.jpg Aiko shocked.jpg Aiko smiling.jpg Aiko Smirking.png Embarrsed Aiko.jpg|Aiko Embarressed Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Demon Category:Vampire Category:Skyelove12